Stun Gun
by the-real-jared-kleinman
Summary: He wasn't sure when it had started, lying to those around him. He thought it was fun, but this lie wasn't. This lie... this one's bigger than any other lie he's ever told. That scared him. He didn't really want to betray those he'd grown close to, but that was the reason he'd even come to UA, so what was he supposed to do?- Villain Informant Izuku. Someone else is the traitor.
1. Chapter 1

Maybe it wasn't, but he thought it was his choice to believe in what he wanted to. He believed that there was such an attainable goal as 'Hero', but he thought the current ones were doing it wrong.

They relied to heavily on interviews with the public and blind adoration, and lacked actual heroic qualities.

These… 'Pro Heroes', who pretended to be nice and good and heroic, were nothing but shams trying to make a quick buck.

The way the hero industry was right now, with these fakes caring more about being actors in a drawn out movie than saving people, who disliked actually saving people who wouldn't bring them more fame, heroes like Endeavor, the renowned #2 hero who had killed his mother in an attempt to stop a 'villain', a two bit criminal who had stolen to survive, and called her a casualty.

As if this were some war where innocents were displaced instead of children in fancy spandex suits playing hero.

There were some good heroes, though. Underground ones like Erasure Head and ones who ran charities like Present Mic, ones who saved the innocents over catching the bad guy like Ingenium. Ones who actually cared, like All Might.

Oh, wait.

All Might didn't care.

He supposed he had to remember that.

After all, it was All Might, not some two bit villain or a 'hero', who had told him to give up.

"It's nice to dream, but you need to be realistic. Being a hero without a Quirk could get you killed."

He knew that.

Why did everyone assume he didn't?

He wanted to be a hero in a different way than most others, he supposed. He wanted to be a more 'underground' type hero, working in a hero organization to get information to help save more lives.

An informant, of sorts.

* * *

He got that wish, in a way.

He was an informant, just for the 'wrong' side.

The villains.


	2. Chapter 2

Pain blossomed across his jaw. He supposed he had expected that.

Didn't mean it didn't hurt.

He massaged his jaw lightly, staring back at the person who had hit him.

"You can't deny it's not true, Ka-mi-na-ri." they teased, staring at the false blond.

"Stop it. I know. Doesn't mean you have to rub it in." Kaminari sighed, his shoulders drooping. "I know I shouldn't fall in love with the enemy, I know. It's just- Kyouka… she's genuinely a good person."

"It doesn't matter Jirou's personality. She's a hero. We're villains. The bad guy doesn't get the girl unless the girl is also a villain or vigilante. You _know_ this."

"I know. I know, okay, Rabbit? I know that this is just a stupid infatuation, okay? I just…" Kaminari sighed, "I can't really help it. Besides, you're one to talk, Mr. _I'm-dating-the-son-of-the-number-two-hero_. Or, well, number one, since All Might's retired."

"What me and Shouto have are nothing like that. He's become a villain, like us, so it's unlikely that we'll end up on opposite sides of the conflict and be forced to choose between each other and the mission. Speaking of..." Rabbit grabbed Kaminari's arm, steering him out the door of the abandoned classroom. "This is much too long a bathroom break, go back to your 'friends'. Shoo, go."

"Jeez, fine, let go of my arm. See you, Rabbit." Rabbit shoved Kaminari out the door, and he stumbled right into a general education student, um… Shinsou something, who got second in the sports festival. Apparently, come a few weeks, he'd be part of class 1A.

"Rabbit? Who were you talking to?" Shinsou asked, running a shaking hand through disheveled purple hair.

"I was on the phone with my younger cousin. He really needed something, and I couldn't ignore the call, so I snuck out of class. Shh, please don't tell anyone. His parents… don't really like me, and if word got back to them I contacted him…"

Shinsou immediately backtracked, waving a hand. "Don't worry about it, I won't tell anyone. Aizawa wanted me to get something from this empty classroom, so I'm just gonna grab that. Get back to class, Kaminari."

"I will. See you around, Shinsou." He turned away from his sleepless future-classmate, making his way back to the used classrooms. He opened the door to find Bakugou engaged in yet another wrestling match with Kirishima, meaning either the redhead had pissed off the blond, or Aizawa was out of the classroom and Bakugou had tried to start something with Sato… and judging by Sato's face and the distinct lack of Aizawa, he'd say it was the latter. He quietly sidled next to Mina and Sero, wedging himself in between the two and remarking in his false lazy tone, "What did Baka-gou say this time?"

Ignoring Bakugou's idnigant shrieking, Mina responded, "He said that Sato was an 'unmanly pile of crap', in much less polite terms."

"I see. Jury?"

Sero replied, "Guilty on counts of unmanly threatening of a cinnamon roll, and explosions near a cute cupcake."

"The jury has spoken. Judge?"

Kirishima, from the ground, "You are sentenced to movie night cuddles for the next two days, with the Redbox fees coming from your account."

More idnigant spluttering from Bakugou, and then a sigh of defeat, just as Aizawa returned to the classroom. "Clean this up in five minutes, how it was before whatever Bakugou did, starting now."

Everyone scrambled to help, even Mineta, though he was mostly pushing girls into desks than actually moving desks. Sato stood awkwardly for a second, but helped move desks back into their rows.

Once all the desks were in place, everyone sat down, even Bakugou, though he looked more on edge than usual.

Kaminari was glad he had Kirishima to mellow him out, otherwise there'd be more burn holes in Bakugou's desk by the end of the day.

"Alright, today we're doing more Quirk training. Remember, if you don't pass the license exam in three weeks, you're getting demoted to Gen Ed. They're being especially stickler this year, so step it up." Aizawa said in his usual monotone, though his eyes betrayed his worry.

Everyone gave a quick cheer, then ran to the locker rooms to change into their hero gear. The arena they used that day was the urban one, and Kaminari ended up charging car batteries. He upped his limit, but he still couldn't figure out an ultimate move.


End file.
